


I like you a latte

by DJ_fandoms



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No quirk au, Oneshot, Short One Shot, bakushima, coffee shop AU, i totally know how a coffee shop works, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_fandoms/pseuds/DJ_fandoms
Summary: Bakugo hated that the shitty haired boy that made his coffee everyday would always get his name wrong so he decides to play along.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	I like you a latte

Bakugo had a routine: wake up, get ready, get coffee and then head to work. The only flaw in his routine was that the coffee shop he went to always had the same person making his coffee,  
an annoying red head with shitty hair styling skills.

Grumbling, Bakugo walked into the cafe. There was a reason he picked this spot and that was because it was close enough to his work he wouldn't be late and it was relatively small and quiet so it was a good start to his day. 

The red head at the counter greeted him with a dopey grin which made Bakugo's skin crawl.  
"Hey man! You want the regular?"  
Bakugo raised an eyebrow and glared at him. This happened everyday it was like the two had a script and were practicing for a play.  
"What do you think shitty hair."

'Shitty hair' raised his hand to his forehead and faked swooned.  
"Oh my Prince Charming how you woo me with your words!"  
This was a new line and was not usually included in the two's short daily conversation.  
"Shut up and make my coffee." 

Bakugo leaned against the counter waiting for his drink to be ready. He never sat down in one of the booths, though they all seemed pretty decent and were decorated like they jumped straight out of a fantasy book, if fantasy lands had coffee shops. He never had the time to actually sit and enjoy the peace of the shop to the fullest  
He lifted his wrist and checked his watch for the hundredth time. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.  
Just as he was about to yell at shitty hair his drink was placed next to him.

"There done! A drink to match your personality."  
The red head took the money from the blond and let him leave. That was usually it, they would exchange short sentences and go on with their days not really thinking about the other. There used to be one extra step in their daily banter. A step that always made Bakugo annoyed with out fail.

"Hey shitty hair!"  
"Yes my prince!"  
The boy at the counter rested his chin in his hands as he batted his eyelashes repeatedly.  
"I know you know how to spell my name so stop getting it fucking wrong!"  
Bakugo yelled looking back down to his drink. There in messy handwriting was the name 'baka-go' 

"You think this is funny?"  
He turned to glare at the other clutching his drink tighter.  
"A little bit yes." The read head laughed.

Bakugo rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink heading to the door.  
"What the fuck is this?"  
He said starring down at the drink as if it had offended him.  
"Did you put sugar in this?"  
He stomped back to the counter and slammed the drink on it.  
"And milk," shitty hair added.  
"I did say it was a drink that matches your personality." He fake yawned and turned away from Bakugo.  
"I'm not fucking sweet." He growled out. The other would be threatened if he had not already expected this reaction.

"Well I think you are baka-go."  
He winked at Katsuki who went deadly silent trying to rain in his anger.  
He took a deep breath and smirked.

On shitty hair's shirt was a name tag. Bakugo had noticed it before but hadn't bothered to read the name. Now, however, he read it.  
'Kirishima' 

Bakugo sighed and turned away with his drink.  
"Whatever. Bye Kirapima." He said messing up Kirishima's name.  
The other looked at him before remembering his name tag. He smirked as he looked up at Bakugo's disappearing figure.

The two kept on playing this game everyday. Finding new ways to horribly mess up each other's name. They even started using their first names too, though neither of them could remember how they had learnt of the others first name.

One day Bakugo decided to take it a step further. 

Bakugo walked in with his signature frown and asked for the same drink he did everyday. Honestly Kirishima was starting to get worried for his health but he didn't say anything because he enjoyed the blond's presence.  
They continued their witty banter which mainly consisted of insulting each other and Kirishima badly flirting to annoy Bakugo further.  
He didn't expect Bakugo to say what he was about to.

Bakugo placed down his money and rested his chin in one hand.  
"I've bean thinking about you a latte."

Kirishima choked on air.  
"I uh what?"  
"You heard me." Bakugo said smirking.  
"Did you really just make a coffee pun?"  
"I mean it was also a pick up line but yes." Bakugo said.  
Kirishima's face was as red as his hair which made Bakugo loose his composure and burst out laughing.  
Kirishima crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in embarrassment.  
"If you've been thinking about me a latte then maybe you should just go on a date with me!" 

It was Bakugo's turn to blush. A light red filled his face as Kirishima’s words sunk in.  
It was silent for what seemed like an eternity, both of them too afraid to move but knowing one of them had to break the silence.

Bakugo let out a shaky sigh.  
"Okay then," he opened up his phone and looked up at Kirishima who's eyes kept flicking from Bakugo to the floor not really sure where to look.  
"Give me your number and we can go on that date."

Kirishima turned towards him silently giving the blond his number not trusting himself to say anything that wasn’t absolutely stupid.  
Once the two had each other's numbers they both fell into an uncomfortable silence again.

"I think you should know that you are called ‘Back you go’ in my phone."  
Bakugo gave him a confused look.  
"That's a new one." He pointed out.  
"What am I in yours?" Kirishima asked.  
"Queer-ishima." He said seriously.

Kirishima burst out laughing.  
"That's pretty accurate."  
"Oh thank god it would be weird going on a date with a straight boy." Bakugo laughed.

Bakugo had a routine: wake up, get ready, get coffee and then head to work. The only flaw in his routine was that the coffee shop he went to always had the same person making his coffee,  
a cute shark toothed boy that made him wish his mornings could last longer.


End file.
